Pokemon: It's Showtime
by ShunKuso
Summary: Ash finally becomes a Pokemon master and with his friends from Kalos meets up with May and Dawn in Anistar City. But on the way there, Dawn and May made a new friend. Someone who makes every moment feel Magical
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The second hope arrives.

"Don't wander in these woods this dark at night."

"Or you might meet perverted men like us."A man said with his friend as they towered over Dawn and May and tried to grab them.

"I wouldn't do that."A voice said as the men saw a shadow of a boy looking at them.

"Who are you?"

Driver On! Please

Shabadoobie,touch to henshin,Shabadoobie touch to henshin

"Henshin."

FLAME! Dragon!

Burn...Burn...BURN,BURN,BURN!

Lupachi magic touch to go

Light Please!

"What the hell?"The man said as he saw a man with what looked like a costume with a ruby helmet with horns from the front sticking out,looks like he was wearing a bright red robe with a silver lining with a hand shaped belt on with two rings on,one on each hand with a one that looked like a dragon's head with a north star shape on it and on the other was a ring similar to his helmet."Wizard!"

"It's not just wizard anymore. It's Kamen Rider..Wizard."Wizard said as the men became monsters with the one on the right resembling a destructive humanoid fish and the other one resembling an egyptian wizard gentleman."Oh Bahamut,Sphinx."

Connect Please

"Bring it."Wizard said as he made a circle and from it pulled out a swordgun with a closed hand resembling his belt's near the handle.

"We've fought your grandfather before, Souma."Bahamut said as he and Sphinx kept their weapons at Wizard's neck.

"Souma?"May asked confused helping Dawn up.

"Grandpa Haruto didn't waste a minute on you two so why should I?"Wizard said as he did a backflip from the two monsters landing in front of the two girls and took out a ring like the one on his right hand but instead it had the dragon multiplying.

Come on to Slash Shake hands!

Copy please

"That's more like it."Wizard said as his swordgun was copied into his other hand after he scanned his Copy ring in the ring scanner inside the closed hand.

"You don't have the Infinity ring?"Sphinx asked as Wizard changed his weapons into their gun forms and began to shoot them.

"Gramps lost it years ago. I only have my Flame styles."

"You're in training. Don't make me laugh."Bahamut said as Wizard got mad and got a ring like his Flame Dragon but it didn't have the horns.

Come to shoot shake hands!

Flame Dragon Shooting Strike

Flame Shooting Strike

HI,HI,HI

BOU,BOU,BOU

"It's time for the finale."Wizard said before he shot Bahamut with a fire blast shaped like a dragon and Sphinx with a regular fire blast before May and Dawn passed out from exhaustion.

half an hour later

"Where am I?"May asked as she woke up near a campfire before seeing her pokemon and Dawn's being patched up by a weird pokemon that looked like a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. They possess a prominent domed, armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut and a Charizard.

"May?"Dawn asked waking up.

"Yo."A voice said as the girls saw a boy with kind of short blonde hair wearing a black leather jacket over a flannel jacket with black jeans and red sneakers.

"Who are you?"

"Nitou. Nitou Souma. My grandpa named me after an old friend of his."Nitou said throwing a stick into the fire.

"Well Nico.."

"Nitou."

"Nitou thanks for saving us."May said as Nitou's pokemon finished patching up their pokemon.

"No prob. You guys okay?"

"From the fact we were almost sexually abused. Peachy."

"Chesnaught. Can you make some more wood?"Nitou asked his strange pokemon who nodded and more wood showed up.

"Naught."

"Thanks bud."Nitou said as Chesnaught fell asleep.

"You were the guy who saved us?"

"Yeah. Powers my grandpa Haruto sent down to my dad who sent it down to me before we moved here to this world."

"World?"

"Yeah my world was destroyed by phantoms so we moved here when I was 9."

"Cool."

"So why are you guys coming through here?"

"We're meeting up with our friends Ash and his new friends Serena,Clemont,and Bonnie in Anistar City so we can all head to Hoenn since he just won the league."

"Well you were heading the right way. I'm heading there to see my grandpa. We'll go together in case of any more trouble and we'll split up then. Get some rest,it's pretty late."Nitou offered giving his pokemon berries.

"Before that. What are those things?"

"Phantoms. There are people with high magical capabilities. When they're sent into despair

Next day

"Look at that crystal!"Dawn awed as they got to Anistar City in Kalos and looked at the purple crystal.

"It's a magic stone. If a Phantom can even get a piece of that Big Mama they'll revive Wiseman their head honcho."Nitou said before leaving.

"May Dawn!"Ash yelled as he ran towards the girls.

"ASH!"

With Nitou

"Gramps! Grandpa!"Nitou asked opening his Grandpa's door.

"Oh Nitou."Nitou's grandpa said getting from his recliner.

"Grandpa."Nitou said hugging him before he took out a bag of doughnuts."Plain Sugar just like you like them."

"Thank you. So how's your journey?"Nitou's grandpa said taking a doughnut and began to eat.

"Good Gramps. So gramps about the Water Style ring.."

"The answer is no."

"Gramps! I've fought Sphinx and Bahamut and blew them up with a shooting strike."

"Nitou. You remind me of my friend Kousuke Nitou. He's the one I named you after. All he did was focus on power until I put him on track."

"Gramps I need that ring."

"Nitou you're lucky I let you use the Flame Dragon ring."

"Grandpa!"

"Maybe when you're mature enough."

With the others

"So he came in and saved you?"Serena asked amazed as May noticed something strange near the crystal.

"Yeah. He just showed up and it was like an action movie."

"Hey do you guys see that?"May asked as they all began to walk towards the objects to see Drew with a monster that looked like a humanoid phoenix."Drew?"

"May. I've realized my power. I've been trying to get you to like me for years. But now I can work with the phantoms. Don't you get it May. You and Dawn might like Ash. But this power is to die for. SO DO ME A FAVOR AND DO!"Drew laughed maniacally as he threw a purple ball at them.

"Greninja I choose you!"

"Delphox help out Ash!"

"Chesnaught! Diggersby!"

"Dedenne can you please help out?"

"Piplup!"

"Blaziken!"May yelled as the 6 of them sent out their pokemon to protect themselves but they were hit by the ball that kept on going to Ash,May,and Dawn.

DEFEND! Please

"Gramps stop!"Nitou yelled as his grandpa protected the 3 of them.

"Wizard. And I see you brought your Grand brat."Phoenix said as the circle broke and sent Nitou's grandpa flying.

BIG! Please

"Grandpa you okay?"Nitou asked before his grandpa took out a ring with a blue diamond modeled like his Flame ring."Thanks pops."

Driver on! Please

Shabdoobie to henshin

"Henshin."

ERROR

"What?"Nitou asked as instead of transforming he stayed normal.

"One more time."Drew growled throwing the ball at Dawn who was saved by Nitou but they fell off the ledge.

"Dawn hold on!"Nitou yelled as Dawn began to glow blue.

"I'm scared!"Dawn yelled as they were about to hit the water.

"Don't be! I'm here. I'M THE FINAL HOPE! SO TRUST ME!"Nitou yelled as they hit the water.

"Dawn!"Ash and May yelled looking over the edge before Ash was struck by Phoenix and Blaziken's pokeball was thrown into the water.

"No."May gasped as purple cracks appeared on her body.

"Give birth to a new Phantom May."Drew chuckled as behind them glowed blue.

WATER! Please!

SUI,SUI,SUI,SUI!

"We survived!"Dawn said in a ta da pose as Wizard appeared but with a blue diamond motif.

"Yeah. And before I save May. It's Showtime."Wizard said as he did the same manuever that he did with Bahamut and Sphinx by making two Swordguns.

(Kamen Rider Girls' Mystic Liquid in background)

"Nitou."Nitou's grandpa said getting up seeing how far Nitou has come.

Come on to Slash shake hands!

Water! Slash Strike!

Sui,Sui,Sui

"The Finale!"Wizard yelled slashing Drew and Phoenix."May."

"Wizard?"May asked weakly as Wizard gave her Blaziken's Pokeball and Ash got up saved by a mini magic circle.

"I'm going to make everything better."Wizard said as he put a ring on May's hand resembling the center of his circle.

Engage! Please

"Nitou!"

"What gramps?"Wizard asked as a magic circle appeared for him to enter May's underworld.

"Watch out. You have to destroy the phantom before it completely destroys her underworld."

"Got it."Wizard said before jumping into the circle as he appeared in a foggy memory of when May and Ash decided to go on an adventure together."She must really like this kid."Wizard said before a phantom resembling Blaziken attacked him.

Dragorise! Please!

"Let's do it dragon!"Wizard yelled as a mechanical dragon appeared before he scanned his final ring.

Very Nice,KICK STRIKE! Fabulous!

"TIME FOR THE FINALE!"Wizard yelled as in a huge water version himself with the Wizardragon becoming a huge dragon foot."Dragon Freeze Strike End!"Wizard yelled stepping on Blaziken Phantom before jumping out of May.

"May. May you okay?"Ash asked as the purple cracks disappeared after turning gold.

"She's okay. Where are they?"Wizard said looking around for Drew and Phoenix.

"They left after you attacked them."Clemont said as Wizard gasped as climbed the crystal.

"They did it."Wizard gasped seeing a chunk of the crystal gone."Guys I got trouble."

Half an hour later.

"So all of us here are gates?"Bonnie asked as they were with Nitou at his Grandpa's.

"Yeah. Each of you have different phantoms. But it was strange how when I told Dawn to trust me,my Water style worked."Nitou said as hr looked at two other rings that were green and yellow.

"So what are these powers you have?"Clemont asked as Nitou chuckled.

"My Flame styles let me manipulate fire,Water styles with Water and Ice,Hurricane Styles with Wind and thunder,Land styles with Earth and Gravity."Nitou explained showing the 8 rings.

"So Dawn helped you unlock your Water Style?"Ash asked as Nitou and Dawn nodded.

"It was luck. But it happened after I saved Dawn from a Gyarados."

"Gyarados?"Serena asked confused.

"Yeah. In the 20 seconds we were down there,a Gyarados surged at Dawn and I got in the way. Then the ring worked."Nitou explained as he got a cup of water.

"Nitou. Here."His Grandpa said as he gave Nitou a backpack and inside of it was a motherload of Rings.

"Grandpa."

"Nitou I'm retired. I'm going to live here in peace. You have a whole road ahead of you."

"Grandpa?"

"Nitou,they're going to bring back Wiseman. You see an old friend of mines Koyomi died and the philosopher's stone was inside her and it got turned into a ring. They took it from me,they can bring back the both of them and Koyomi and Wiseman can turn into the White Wizard."

"Gramps get on with it."

"Stop Wiseman but bring back Koyomi safely."Nitou's grandpa said before the 7 kids left to a boat dock.

"Well later guys."Nitou said before May hurriedly stopped him.

"Come with us. Drew's from Hoenn and there might be a chance he's there."May explained as Nitou gave up.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Opening:Rival Destinies(BW Rival Destinies)

**_A new adventure, another__ day_**_  
Nitou's in his All Dragon form flying towards the sky_

_One more challenge that comes our way  
May and her Blaziken beaten by Pheonix_

_It's up to me and you  
Ash and his Mega Charizard X appear with Pikachu sparking_

_We know what we've got to do  
Drew and Wiseman stand ready to kill everyone_

_We are together now, friends forever now  
Nitou scans his Kick Strike ring while jumping into a giant Wizard circle_

_Whatever comes our way, we won't run away  
__Ash,Dawn,and May order their first pokemon to attack_

_Standing tall  
_Wizardragon heads toward Nitou as the room glowed bright

_One for all,It's our destiny  
Ash and a Lucario make an Aura Sphere and throw it at you_

_Pokémon!_

Ending:Just the Beginning(Kamen Rider Girls)

**Respond, my hidden dragon**  
_Nitou looks at a silhouette of his grandfather_

**I can't protect them all anymore**  
_May and Ash look at him worried_

**A situation I can't even breathe in Answer me, over!**  
_Wizardragon is taken down by Drew_

**Hey, if you're seeing it all You're definitely feeling it, right?**  
_Nitou begins to go through despair_

**What's the sign for invocation Teach me(The last despair)**  
_Ash begins to glow green,Dawn glows blue,and May glows yellow_

**No matter how small(Calls the first hope) That hope is I want to bet on it**  
_Nitou's cracks glow gold and he takes out his ring_

**Until I become new Until I change If I can continue hoping Someday, for sure**  
_A red flash and a purple flash of lights begin to hit each other_

**The dormant dragon in my heart Will be awakened by this voice An ending is just the beginning… it goes on!**  
T_he flashes reveal to be Nitou and Drew before their weapons clashed together making an explosion_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:Even magic can't make a dad like you

"So this is Hoenn?"Nitou asked before he put a chip in his mouth.

"Yep my home and I can't wait to get home."May stretched while all the people from Kalos were amazed.

"Why wait."Nitou said before digging in his backpack and took out a purple ring with inside was a portal and a light going through it."To where?"

"Petalburg City,Petalburg Gym."May replied as Nitou nodded putting the ring on.

TELEPORT! Please

"May?"May's mom Caroline asked falling back as everyone landed on their butts in front of her.

"Hi mom. Where's Nitou?"

"Under you!"Nitou yelled as May got up and helped him up.

"Sorry. Mom this is Clemont,Serena,and Bonnie. They're Ash's friends from Kalos and this is Nitou,Dawn and I met him in Kalos."May said as they all went inside and took a seat.

"May I didn't expect you to be back so fast."May's dad Norman said coming in.

"Hi dad. This is Clemont,Bonnie,Serena,and Nitou. They're our friends from Kalos."May said introducing the 4 while Nitou was digging in his backpack.

"Psst Serena."

"What?"Serena asked leaning next to Nitou.

"I think I forgot my pokemon at my grandpa's."He whispered as she giggled.

"Don't worry. You won't need them and I think your grandpa appreciates their help."Serena whispered as they all went outside making Nitou laugh making Ash suddenly get jealous.

"Hey Serena why don't you ask May to teach you how to be a coordinator."Ash butt in making Serena and Nitou laugh harder.

"May I don't like that boy."Norman said as they got into the greenhouse and Ash,Serena,and Nitou watched all the pokemon play with Bonnie...and well she started being herself.

"Big brother catch him please!"Bonnie laughed hugging an Electrike.

"Bonnie don't-"

"WAAH!"

"Do that."Clemont sighed as Bonnie was shocked by Electrike after touching it's fur and rubbing it to fast.

"She okay?"Nitou asked picking Bonnie up.

"Catch Electrike Big Brother."Bonnie mumbled as Nitou and Dawn took Bonnie outside.

"So what were you and Nitou talking about?"Ash asked impatient.

"Ash Ketchum are you jealous?"Serena mischievously said looking at Ash.

"No."He replied looking away trying to hide an embarrassed blush.

"Hey Ash can I borrow Pikachu? Bonnie just shocked Dawn when she tried to fix her hair."Nitou asked as Pikachu ran outside."Thanks."

"I didn't even get to answer."Ash sighed as he saw Norman arguing with May.

"May I just don't like him."

"Dad give him a chance. Dawn and I were almost abused and kidnapped by two men and he saved us."May argued before Norman got mad.

"And you don't think he sent those men?"

"Dad they were monsters. He blew them up."

"What was that?"Norman asked as they heard a boom outside to see Wizard in his Water Style fighting a phantom resembling a bull with his signature dual sword style with his Water ring on and his Flame ring on before turning the Swordgun in his right hand into it's gun form.

Water Shooting Strike

Flame Slash Strike

Sui,Sui,Sui

Hi,Hi,Hi

"Nitou combine the attacks and give it a good spin!"Dawn instructed making a demonstration with her hands.

"Got it!"Wizard yelled as the fire on his left blade became swirled and threw it forward hitting the phantom trapping it in a vortex of Fire like a Fire Spin before jumping up doing a spinning somersault and as he was atop the growing vortex he shot a smaller vortex of water from his gun resulting in a contest like fire and water combination before the vortexes combined to become a blue and red sphere with fire and water rings with lightning sparking from it."Time for the grand finale. Hey Bonnie! I hope you love fireworks."Wizard said snapping his fingers as the sphere flew higher before blowing up in an explosion with small red and blue spheres blowing up in fireworks and small sparkles came down amazing everyone.

"That was incredible."Dawn awed as a sparkle landed on her nose and popped like a bubble.

"So cool!"Bonnie said clapping.

"I'm glad you two liked it."Wizard bowed as a magic circle covered him reverting him back to Nitou."Thank you. Thank you but all the credit goes to my new friend Dawn."

"It was so pretty."Serena said as Nitou walked over to them.

"Dawn deserves all the credit. Pikachu had completely absorbed all of Bonnie's static electricity while I helped Dawn fix her hair. Then Minotaur came and now he's possibly burning in the fiery depths of hell."Nitou explained as he was glared at by Norman.

'Why is May defending him?'

"It's getting dark guys come in!"Caroline yelled from the house as they all went in.

Mini timeskip

"Dad can you just accept Nitou?"May whispered to herself letting the hot water soak her body in the tub."And Drew you know I like you. I even let you inside me."

*Knock,Knock*

"May it's me Nitou. Come on you've been in there for half an hour."Nitou sighed outside the door as May smiled.

"I'll be 5 more minutes."

"Your mom and Serena went into town to buy new clothes. Yours are on your bed."Nitou said before heading outside to see Ash and Clemont battling.

"Diggersby earthquake!"Clemont instructed as his Diggersby nodded and jumped up and down making the ground shake.

"Greninja use Hydro Pump!"Ash yelled as his Frog Ninja pokemon jumped up and shot a high pressure stream at Diggersby.

"Diggersby use Brick Break!"Clemont ordered as Diggersby jumped up and slammed his ears on Greninja knocking him out.

"Aww Man."Ash whined as he returned Greninja.

"Ash you could have used Smokescreen and then use Water Shuriken to knock out Bunnelby."Nitou explained giving Ash tips.

"Really?"

"Yeah Greninja is a ninja. Ninjas hide in the shadows and strike with speed."Nitou replied as he took out a coin."The way you know about your pokemon's abilities like when you call a side of a coin. For example call a side."

"Heads."Ash said sitting next to Nitou.

"Aaand...it's tails. You see Ash. Every relationship,friend,lover,marriage,or partnership is like the side of a coin. A good relationship when you know and care about your friend or whatever's abilities,limits,fears,and likes is like when you get the side you always want. But a bad one is like the side you never want to get. So call another one and think about what you know about Greninja."

"Heads again. And Greninja is a caring pokemon,if someone hurts someone else's feelings he'll stand up and help out like the good friend he is. He's also agile and strong. And he's a pokemon I'll always want beside me."Ash said saying everything he knows about Greninja as the coin came down.

"Heads Ash."Clemont smiled as they looked at the coin that had a pokeball on it meaning heads.

"Well I'm tired. Let's head inside."Ash said as they went back inside the house and went to sleep in Max's room.

Next morning

Very nice,Blizzard!,Fabulous!

"Waah!"Wizard yelled trying a new ring before it back fired sending him flying up and he landed hard on a piece of ice.

"Nitou you're trying to hard."May said as she was wearing a blue version of her old clothes and around her neck was on a necklace the ring Wizard used to keep her out of despair.

"I'm going to keep on trying."Wizard winced trying the ring again before being sent flying into an Ice pillar reverting him back to Nitou.

"Nitou!"May yelled running before slipping on Ice and slipped into Nitou.

"I got you."Nitou said holding the side May crashed into and helped May out of the ice."Sorry May."

"Why are you using that ring?"

"I want to use it without using my Water Dragon style. But I guess I can't."Nitou sighed as he transformed into his flame style

FLAME! Please

Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi!

"Stand back it might get a little hot."Wizard said as May walked back a couple steps while Wizard melted the ice with his swordgun.

"Guys there's something going on downtown!"Bonnie said in her Tyrantrum pajamas as Wizard reverted back to Nitou and he and May ran inside.

"There's something unbelievable. A flying monster is attacking downtown Petalburg and we don't know how Officer Jenny is going to stop it."A reporter from the channel everyone was watching as they saw a half dragon half bug phantom.

"Crap. Jabberwock,that was my grandma's phantom."Nitou said as he ran outside and towards downtown.

'Is now really the time to use that form?'Wizardragon said in Nitou's mind.

"Yeah dragon. So shut up and lend me your power!"Nitou yelled as he took out his Water Style ring but it looked like his Flame Dragon's.

WATER! Dragon

Jabba Jabba Bashaa Zabun Zabun!

"Who are you?"Officer Jenny asked as Wizard ran up to where Jabberwock was going in a form like his Flame Dragon but was light blue with the blue diamond motif.

Come on to Slash shake hands

"All you need to know is this. I'm Kamen Rider Wizard! The last hope!"Wizard said as he jumped up and grabbed onto Jabberwock.

WATER! Dragon

Jabba,Jabba,Jabba

"Eat this!"Wizard said slashing Jabberwock's back making it roar in pain before grabbing him with it's tail and threw him to the ground with a huge crash."Should have remembered about the tail."

"Watch out!"Officer Jenny yelled as Jabberwock dived towards him.

"DRAGON!"Wizard yelled as he reverted back to his Water style as Wizardragon appeared and attacked Jabberwock.

FLAME! Please

Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi!

"Dragon! TIME FOR THE FINALE!"Wizard yelled jumping up through huge magic circles as Wizardragon turned into it's strike form.

Very Nice, KICK STRIKE!, FABULOUS!

"Burning Dragon Strike End!"Wizard yelled as he stepped on Jabberwock destroying it.

5 minutes later

"Man,what does that tail freaking have?"Nitou winced as he entered the house.

"HE'S DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO BE AROUND!"Norman yelled from the other room.

"DAD I'M ALMOST 13! I'M NOT A CHILD!"May yelled to Norman as Nitou walked to the other room

"YOU'RE MY CHILD. AND I REFUSE FOR YOU TO GO ON AN ADVENTURE WITH THAT BOY!"

"Uh oh better hide."Nitou whispered taking out a ring with a vanishing dragon.

Invisible. Please

"Jeez what a jerk."Nitou whispered as May ran outside before he bumped into Bonnie and Serena.

"GHOST!"Bonnie yelled before Nitou covered her mouth.

"Ssh. Guys it's me. I just went invisible to hide from May's dad."Nitou whispered before he ran outside to see May crying near a tree."May! Kid it's me."Nitou said going normal as May looked at him."What? Do I have a Zit?"

"No it's just I'm upset because of my dad."

"I heard. May you don't have to come with me and Dawn if you don't want to."

"Dawn?"

"Yeah. Dawn wants to come along with me to see how she can help our even more than my Water style."Nitou said sitting next to May comforting her.

"I think Ash and everyone else wants to go so why don't you?"

"I'm just not cut out for it."

"May let me tell you a story. My dad's friends,My grandma Rinko and their friends Shunpei,Koyomi,and the guy I was named after Kousuke Nitou were never up for it."Nitou said as he put his hand on May's making her blush a bit."But they still helped out no matter what. Nitou died after he broke his driver to stop a ritual to revive Koyomi and my grandpa destroyed the Gremlin phantom. The phantom Chimera is out there somewhere. My grandma was in the hospital trying to reason with Phoenix. Shunpei helped a framed person with a bird who turned out to be a phantom making his owner seem like an arsonist figure out about the bird. And Koyomi helped unlock the Infinity ring. So you think they all put their life on the line to not live happily ever after. If that never happened,my grandpa would have never fallen in love with my grandma."Nitou explained before he and May got up.

"I'll go. However I can,I'll help."May said hugging Nitou before she did something.

"Oh my god."Serena gasped looking out the window with Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:May I please use this ring

"Nitou?"Clemont asked as they all walked away from Petalburg city and Nitou had a blank expression.

"What?"Nitou asked coming to his senses."I was just talking to dragon. He'll help us find phantoms."He said as he closed his eyes and began to sniff around."Nada."

"Could you believe May did that?"Serena whispered to Dawn who nodded making Ash wonder what they were talking about.

"Ash what were they talking about?"Clemont asked as Nitou suddenly transformed and pointed his Swordgun at a tree.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be. I'll shoot."Wizard said as the branch moved and Nitou shot it making a phantom of a boy mixed with a dog come down."Canis Minor. Or the werewolf phantom."

"I'm so sorry. I meant to reply,but who points a gun at a 10 year old kid?"The phantom said before he reverted to someone familiar shocking Ash and May,her little brother Max.

"MAX?!"May gasped checking to see if it was really her little brother before embracing him with all her strength."Why are you like this?"

"May let the poor kid breathe! He might be technically dead but he still needs to breathe!"Clemont said as he pulled May off Max.

"Drew did this to me! He kidnapped me and said stuff about you guys. Saying you hate me,I'll never be as good as Brock,or even worse that he'll be my brother in law soon."Max explained making Wizard punch a tree.

"That jerk. You can mess with a person's life and their feelings. But when it comes to friends and family,that pisses me off."Wizard said as he knelt down next to Max."I'll find a way to fix this."Wizard reassured Max making him hug him."Okay Speed Racer. Okay so you're coming with us."

"As your prisoner?"Max gulped along with May.

"No. As a companion,we could use your nose."Wizard said before they were surrounded by grey phantoms."Ghouls. Stay behind me."

Flame! Dragon!

BOU,BOU,BOU,BOU,BOU!

Very Nice,SPECIAL!,FABULOUS!

"Stand Back! DRAGON BREATH!"Wizard yelled burning and destroying most of the ghouls by shooting fire from Wizardragon's head on his chest before he chased the remaining ghouls.

Mini timeskip

"Hey Drew right?"Wizard asked as he caught up to the remaining ghouls to see Drew waiting.

"Yeah but...Koyomi handle it."Drew said as a black haired girl around 15 to 16 wearing black clothes appeared.

"Haruto."Koyomi said seeing Wizard.

"Koyomi? You're Koyomi right?"

"Haruto you don't recognize me?"

"He would. Koyomi,you've been dead for 30 years. My grandpa settled down,had a kid,who got married and had 2 kids."Wizard said as Koyomi got confused.

"I don't-I don't understand."

"Koyomi. Haruto's my grandfather,he married Rinko and they had a kid who got married. I'm Haruto and Rinko's grandson Nitou."Wizard said de-transforming."See."

"Liar."

Driver On! Now!

Shabadoopie touch to henshin

"Koyomi. I have to fight her. Sorry gramps."Nitou said as Koyomi took out an orange change ring like his but her belt was silver and black with the hand's outline red and the finger tips pointed.

Shabadoopie touch to Henshin

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"Nitou yelled as he and Koyomi scanned their rings on their belts.

Flame! Please

Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi!

Change! Now

"This is going to be interesting."Drew said as Wizard became his Flame Style and Koyomi became like Wizard but colored white with an orange visor and a robe to resemble a real wizard,the White Wizard.

Connect! Please

Connect! Now

"I don't want to do this."Wizard said to White Wizard as he had his Swordgun in gun mode pointing it at her while she had a weapon like a lance and held it at the ready.

"You're a liar. Haruto wouldn't do that."

"He found you a resting place. But someone stole the ring from there by attacking him."Wizard explained before White Wizard charged at him making him in a flash turn the gun into it's sword mode and blocked her weapon's attack.

With the others

"Where's Nitou?"Ash asked as they threw some wood in the fire to keep it burning.

"Let's tell ghost stories!"Dawn suggested making Clemont grab Bonnie and sent her playing with his Pokemon.

"I'll go. This story is called...Grinning."May said as the fire gave her shadows on her face."A woman called Anne Griffin lived in this huge mansion,she was walking home from a nearby town when two men stopped her begging for money. When she was looking for money,the men noticed her diamond engagement ring and they tried to take it from her. She resisted and the men beat her half to death with a club. She barely made it home alive when an of duty servant found her and tried to tend to her with her family. But it was too late,she died hours later. But she made a special request that scared her family,that her head be stored in the house. But her family didn't do that,they buried her entire body."

"This is getting scary."Serena said getting closer to Ash making him blush.

"For three days,the family could hear moaning,but it wasn't from you know what. Instead it was ghostly,with the doors banging,and portraits falling. They couldn't take it anymore so they dug her up. Then they saw her skull on her normal body. But her skull was grinning. They put the skull in the house and soon the noises stopped. Then a year later a new family moved in. A new maid found Anne's skull in a box in the basement and threw it in the trash. But when they tried to take the trash away,the Ponytas wouldn't move,they stood there trembling in fear. Then the halls shook,the paintings fell again,the banging and moaning came back. They immediately put the skull back when a person from the town told them about the grinning skull and Anne's death. They put it,bricked up in a wall. They say that it's behind her portrait. Because on the anniversary of her death,Anne's ghost would come out of the painting,floating down the staircase and through the house,and vanish in the lane behind the mansion."May said as Max in his phantom form appeared behind Clemont.

"Boo."Max said as Clemont,Ash,Serena,and Dawn turned their heads slowly,trembling,and scared to see Max in his phantom form and screamed in mortal terror.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

With Nitou

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Guys!"Wizard yelled hearing Clemont,Ash,Dawn,and Serena's screams.

"You fight like Haruto."

"Koyomi listen! My grandfather wants to see you. He misses you,and feels guilty because of that day! Please come with me!"Wizard pleaded before he slashed White Wizard reverting her back to Koyomi.

"No! You're a liar!"Koyomi yelled transforming and used her weapon as a flute and played a song that was serenading Drew but harming Wizard(Zen Aku's flute song from Power Rangers Wild Force).

Water! Please

Sui,Sui,Sui,Sui!

Liquid! Please

"Try it!"Wizard said as he became a liquid version of himself and the flute's music stopped affecting him.

"Huh? What happened?"Drew asked as White Wizard stopped playing.

"Sound doesn't go through in water due to the lack of air."White Wizard replied as Wizard jumped into the nearby river and mixed with the water and went downstream to camp.

"Is that Nitou?"Serena asked scared as Nitou came out of the water soaked.

"Noo. I'm the river monster. OF COURSE IT'S ME!"Nitou yelled taking off his shirt and wrung it before putting it back on.

"What happened?"Clemont asked as Nitou crossed his arms and sat near the fire.

"My dad's stupid old friend from 30 years ago. She thinks I'm a liar and attacked me. And not only was I slashed by a freaking lance. I was hit by freaking evil music. Thank god Dawn unlocked the Water ring. I couldn't have survived more of that music if I didn't have my Water ring. So what I'm saying is:Thank you Dawn! You saved my ass!"Nitou said putting his rings near their elements,the Flame rings on a branch near the fire,and the Water Rings near the river."They need to recharge."

"You're welcome."Dawn smiled as Nitou heard a noise.

"Man. I just can't relax can I?"Nitou said grabbing the yellow topaz square Land Ring.

Driver On! Please

Shabadoopie touch to Henshin

Error

"Again?!"Nitou sighed as a Phantom that looked like a demonic gnome appeared.

"RUN!"Clemont yelled getting Bonnie and his pokemon while Nitou got his rings and they all ran for it in pairs of 2 in 4 ways.

"Who went what way?"May asked running with Nitou.

"I think Serena and Ash went through the river. Max and Bonnie went through the plains. Clemont and Dawn went through the forest. While we're stuck running through rocks."Nitou replied before they got to a dead end at a cliff while the Phantom got to them."Damn."

"You can run but you can't hide."Gnome said grabbing May threatening to kill her.

"MAY!"Nitou yelled as Gnome moved the staff closer to her neck.

"Give me your rings. Or your girlfriend gets it."Gnome said slowly moving the staff's blade on May's face slowly not cutting her,making Nitou grab his four rings and tossed them at Gnome who caught them and put them in the hand that was still holding on to May."I lied."Gnome said shooting a ball at Nitou sending him flying off the cliff.

"NITOU!"May yelled glowing yellow sending Gnome flying behind her and caught Nitou's rings as the outside of the cliff glowed yellow."It's what happened with Dawn."

Land! Please

Dododo,Dododo! Don Dododon!

Drill! Please

"Hello!"Wizard yelled grabbing Gnome's left leg from a hole beneath him,dragged him down and hung him from a hole on the side of the cliff and stood normally on the side of the cliff.

"Please put me back!"Gnome pleaded making Wizard think.

"Let's see. You attack my camp. You threaten to kill my friend. You shoot me off the cliff. NO!"Wizard said letting Gnome go before scanning his Kick Strike ring.

Very Nice,KICK STRIKE!,FABULOUS!

"Time for the Finale! STRIKE WIZARD!"Wizard yelled kicking Gnome falling after him and jumped into the hole and went back to May just as Gnome hit the ground and blew up.

Copy! Please

"They'll look for the others. Let's head back to camp."Wizard said making copies of himself that dug underground towards the others while they walked back to camp.

"Thanks."May said before something dripped on her hand and she checked to see if it was sweat or rain but it was red,Gnome had cut her on the cheek.

"Here."Nitou said detransforming and used a pocket knife to cut off a piece of his shirt,put water on it,and used it to clean the some blood.

"Thanks."May said using her hand to tell Nitou to stop by pulling his hand down.

"Sorry I put you through all this."Nitou apologized while this time May put her hand on Nitou's cheek.

"You don't have to apologize. I knew this would happen and I still did it."May said as Nitou got closer to her.

"My clones found the others."Nitou said as he saw his 3 copies come with the others.

"They were easy to find."Clone 1 said before becoming a circle and disappeared.

"They were just sitting there."Clone 2 said before disappearing.

"And we found Bonnie trying to kiss Max."Clone 3 said making Bonnie blush.

"Bonnie."Clemont scolded before they all noticed how close Nitou and May were.

"Hey what happened?"Ash asked oblivious making the others face palm.

"Oh! May and I were cut by the phantom and she was just making sure it wasn't deep."Nitou said realizing he was cut too.

"Yeeah. Sure."Dawn and Serena grinned mischievously.

Next Day

"We were attacked once and we're already at Rustboro City. Better progress than when Ash was leading us."May said as they got to Rustboro City before seeing a column of smoke and immediately Nitou ran towards it out of impulse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:Rustboro Part 1

"Is that the gym?"Ash asked as they got to where the column of smoke from before was and it was the Rustboro gym.

WATER! Dragon!

Jabajaba Bashan! Zabun,Zabun!

Very Nice,BLIZZARD!,FABULOUS!

WATER! Dragon! Shooting Strike

Jabajaba,Jabajaba

"I can only hold back the fire for a couple minutes! Make sure no one is in there!"Wizard yelled shooting a pressured water stream in the shape of a dragon and the other hand was open with a blue magic circle shooting crushed ice and it held the fire back while the others ran inside and came out with children and with Clemont was Roxxane.

"It just came and attacked! Wait where's Dana?"Roxxane said as a child was missing.

"I got it!"Wizard yelled running in and under a beam was a girl with ash covered clothes."I can't hold this long enough for you to get out. Wait I know!"

DEFEND! Please

"Nitou!"May yelled as the building collapsed before they saw the girl in Wizard's arms and they were both in an Ice dome that Wizard broke punching it afterwards.

"Dana! Are you okay?"Roxxane asked checking the girl who nodded and went to Wizard.

"Thank you Papa!"

"Pa...papa? Wha...papa?"Wizard asked as the girl hugged him.

"Uh Dana this man isn't-"

"He is! Mama told me that when I hold onto this and I ask my papa for help he'll come."The girl said showing a knight doll multicolored red,blue,yellow,and green before she turned around to see Wizard gone.

20 minutes later

"Ow! Hey what was that for?"Nitou asked as May slapped him in the back of his head while they were in an Ice Cream parlor.

"You're a dad?!"Everyone asked as Nitou face palmed angrily.

"That girl's hysterical! I'm 13!"Nitou yelled scaring everyone.

"Well why's that girl calling you papa?"

"I can answer that."Roxanne said walking up to them."Dana's father was murdered in a police shoot out. Her mother told her that her father left to protect them and she gave her that doll. I guess when you found her she was talking to the doll and now she thinks you're her dad."Roxanne explained before they heard an explosion.

"First the girl and now this?"Nitou sighed running outside before he saw a phantom that looked like a seaweed monster but with 8 red squares going up and down it's body.

Driver On! Please

Shabadoopie touch to Henshin

"Henshin!"

FLAME! Please

Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi!

"It's Show-"

"Papa!"The girl from before yelled seeing Wizard.

"Again?!"

Connect! Please

"You can't run away!"Wizard yelled pulling out the motorcycle he uses fro Wizardragon and chases after the Hydra phantom.

"Papa where are you going?"The girl asked sitting behind Wizard making him brake.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"Wizard asked as the girl smiled.

"Since you got on the bike."

"Go back to Roxanne."

"I want to see papa in action."

'This girl is going to be the end of me! I hope I never have kids.'Wizard thought catching up to Hydra hiding the girl.

"Wizard huh?"

"Yeah so bring it on!"Wizard yelled as he and Hydra began to fight with Wizard shooting Hydra who was attacking with his staff before he grabbed Wizard with his staff and threw him far.

"Papa!"The girl yelled shocking Hydra.

"D-Dana?"Hydra asked turning around to see the girl.

LAND! Dragon!

Dan Den Don Zu Dogon! Dan Den Dogon!

Very Nice,SPECIAL!,FABULOUS!

Very Nice,GRAVITY!,FABULOUS!

"No!"Hydra yelled being pushed down by Wizard's Gravity Ring.

"DRAGON RIPPER!"Wizard yelled in his Land Dragon form with claws like Wizardragon's on his arms stabbing Hydra and moving his hands opposite of each other he tore apart the phantom,but instead of half of Hydra it was his human half and his phantom half.

"Papa?"The girl asked seeing Wizard and a black haired business man.

"Dana."

"I tried to tell you before kid! I'm not your papa! He is!"Wizard yelled motioning his claws to the man.

"How did you know?"The man asked as Wizard had Hydra above him being stabbed by his left claw.

"I asked the kids who were there when you attacked. You purposely put your daughter under the beam to shield her from the rubble and put screen mesh to try to separate the smoke from the air."Wizard explained before he jumped up."DRAGON CLAW!"Wizard yelled swinging Hydra down before sending orange energy slashes at him and destroyed him.

20 minutes later

"Max I think I can separate you now."Nitou said as Max stopped his hand from getting the Land Dragon ring while they were in the pokemon center.

"No. I think I'll stay like this."Max said before they all saw the news showing a huge,covered in magma version of Wizardragon who was going towards Rustboro City.

"Dragon?"

"Is that who I think it is?"May asked as she saw a man who looked like Ash with red and white clothes on the dragon attacking it.

"He looks like the champion Red. But he looks like Ash."

"Ash I think Red's your dad."Serena said as Ash gasped making Nitou laugh.

"And I thought that girl thinking I was her dad was bad."Nitou laughed as May splashed a bit of her drink on his face."Hey!"

"This might be important. Ash doesn't know who his dad is."Dawn scolded making Nitou laugh more.

"Yeah that's a million more times important than the DAMN DRAGON COMING TO KILL US!"Nitou yelled making everyone come to their senses.

"He won't be here for a while."Dawn scoffed as Nitou put his hands on her arms and began to shake her.

"THAT THING IS GOING 450 MILES AN HOUR. AT THE MOST HE'LL BE HERE IN 8 HOURS!"Nitou yelled shaking her before May stopped him.

"Yeah and that's plenty time for you to blow it up."May giggled as Nitou's final nerve snapped.

"BLOW IT UP!? YEAH HOW CAN I SPELL THIS OUT FOR YOU? WE ARE DEAD,WE ARE ALL DEAD! EVEN WITH THE MIRACLE RING DRAGON AND I CAN'T EVEN SCRATCH THAT THING YOU IDIOTS! IF I TRY TO HIT IT I'LL DIE!"Nitou exclaimed before May dragged him outside.

"You are?"May asked starting a quiz.

"Nitou Souma."

"No more specific."

"Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Even more."

"The Last Hope."

"Exactly. And what do you do?"

"Save people."

"What will you do when that thing gets here?"

"Run and hide saying bye to you guys."

"NO! YOU IDIOT! YOU SAVE US! RUNNING AND HIDING ISN'T THE REASON I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say a second ago?"

"What?"

"No what did you say just now?"

"I said what."

"WOMAN YOU ARE CONFUSING ME!"Nitou yelled as May sighed in relief.

"I knew it."Bonnie,Serena,and Dawn said as the recorded and kept playing what May said.

"Man did it just get hot?"May asked unzipping her shirt a bit to breathe a bit.

"He'll be here in 2 or 3 hours."

"And?"

"Did you see that thing it's pure lava."

"Ok so we get clothes for hot weather."

"WOMAN YOU ARE THE END OF ME! EVACUATE THE CITY!"Nitou yelled before May slapped him.

"Shut up! If he won't be here for a while get ready for it!"May yelled slapping Nitou again.

"How?"

"Do your wonderful cute Nitou thing."

"My what?"

"Your what?"

"My dad never beat that thing? I am so dead."

"What are you mumbling about?"May asked as Nitou began to pace back and forth muttering to himself.

"My dad's fought that thing and he said he destroyed it."

"Did he say how?"

"NO! I WAS 4!"

"So? When I was 4 I walked in on-"

"Don't. Oh my god what am I going to do? I only have 1 more style to unlock and I DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS! YOU AND DAWN UNLOCKED MY LAND AND WATER STYLES! IF IT'S BEEN GIRLS SO FAR THERE'S A 50 PERCENT CHANCE IT'S ASH OR CLEMONT! I WANNA KNOW IF IT'S SERENA OR BONNIE!"Nitou yelled freaking out staring at an emerald triangle cut Wizard Ring.

"What about Max?"

"LIKE HELL HE WOULD!"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION?! RUN AND HIDE!"Nitou yelled shaking May.

"Relax!"May said slapping Nitou.

"Ow."

"I think I see it."May squinted seeing the dragon in the far distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:Rustboro part 2

"We only have an hour or so. So bye bye."Nitou said wearing a pair of shorts and a bright blue small sleeve dress shirt for the heat the Magma Dragon is giving off.

"What are you going to do?"May asked irritated.

"Run like hell. Hopefully far enough."Nitou replied walking away before Ash stopped him.

"You're staying. If you need help we'll help."

"Ash I appreciate the gesture but-"

"THAT WASN'T A QUESTION!"Ash yelled punching Nitou after turning him around shocking everyone."I'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MANY DANGEROUS FIGHTS. I'VE DIED GETTING IN THE WAY OF MEW AND MEWTWO! MAY AND MAX WERE THERE WHEN JIRACHI DIED FIGHTING A HUGE GROUDON!"Ash yelled as he and Nitou blindly didn't see the both of them glowing green.

"You think I'm brave enough to handle that thing then you must be an idiot."Nitou said as they heard a huge slam to see Magma Dragon towering above them.

"Dragon I've found you."Magma Dragon said before off his back flew Red on a Charizard with a Blastoise and a Pikachu.

"Run!"Nitou yelled running being held back by May and Ash who were glowing their respectful colors.

"Out of my way!"Magma Dragon yelled swinging his tail hitting the others leaving Nitou on the floor seeing everyone injured one way or another.

"NO!"Nitou yelled grabbing Magma Dragon's tail who swung him up high leaving Nitou in the air free falling.

Driver On! Please

"HENSHIN!"Nitou yelled diving grabbing his Hurricane ring.

Shabadoopie touch to Henshin

Hurricane, Please! Fu-Fu! Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!

"Dragon LEND ME YOUR POWER!"Wizard yelled as Wizardragon appeared and they began to attack Magma Dragon.

"Blastoise Water Pulse and Pikachu break the rocks with Iron Tail."Red commanded as Blastoise threw a blue ball at Magma Dragon making it's back a boulder and his Pikachu broke it with his Iron Tail.

"He got it."May weakily said covering her chest because her top was burned off by Magma Dragon's tail.

"Nitou we have to find a way to beat it."Wizardragon said as the back was reformed.

"I found it's heart."Wizard said as he jumped off and tried to break the back with his Swordgun before he was attacked by Drew and Koyomi.

"Dragon lend me your power."Drew said as a purple sphere made a black version of Wizard's belt with a red hand and a white outline.

Shabadoopie touch to henshin

Shabadoopie touch to Henshin

"Henshin."

"Henshin."Drew said pulling out a black and gold version of Wizard's flame ring.

Change! Now

Volcano! Now

"What the!"Wizard yelled as Drew became a black and gold version of Wizard,the dark wizard.

"The White Wizard..."

"And the Dark Wizard. Opposites can destructive."Dark Wizard said as he and White Wizard began to shoot Wizard.

"Dragon!"Wizard pleaded as he was on Magma Dragon's tail tip with the Dragon and the Wizards charging up their attacks.

Volcano! Shooting Strike

Shooting Strike

"NITOU!"Wizardragon yelled as Wizard was engulfed in a white and red blast of fire that turned into a ball.

"Nitou."Ash said seeing the ball begin to implode.

"Nitou!"May yelled as the ball grew smaller and blew up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Wizard yelled as he was absorbing the fire.

"How could you do that?"Dark Wizard gasped as Wizard landed in front of him and one of his Engage rings became a regular ring with a dragon molded on it with the wing going to the left split colored red nearest the head and blue farthest from the head and the one on the right green nearest the head and just the rest of the wing a bright yellow.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"Wizard yelled scanning his ring.

ALL DRAGON!

"DRAGON!"Wizard yelled as he automatically became his Flame Dragon style as Dragon flew towards him giving him Dragon's claws on his arms,Dragon's tail and Dragon's wings on his back ,and Dragon's head on his chest."And since it's Showtime I present you my all dragon style

"Dragon what ever power he has we have. So let's do it."Dark Wizard said as Magma Dragon broke apart and he became a volcano version of All Dragon style with him completely black with a gold helmet with red lines like magma coming through the ground.

"Bring it on."Wizard said as he noticed the irony,Drew was a small guy when they were normal but now he was humongous.

"Why? WHY WOULD YOU STEAL HER FROM ME!"Dark Wizard said keeping Wizard on the ground by putting his arms through Dark Wizard's claws.

"Steal who? I didn't steal anything."

"MAY! YOU STOLE MAY! I SENT THOSE MEN TO PICK HER UP AND GET RID OF DAWN!"

"You're a psychopath!"Wizard exclaimed stabbing Dark Wizard with his tail before flying high into the sky being followed by Dark Wizard.

"WHY?! WHAT IS YOUR SECRET?!"Dark Wizard said grabbing Wizard and began to crush him.

"Get off me! I don't like May. Or Dawn. Or Serena. I have a lot on my platter already and if I have anymore I'll overflow."Wizard said stabbing Dark Wizard with his claws."ALL DRAGON SUPERSONIC!"Wizard yelled as his wings began to spark up with green lightning and shocked Dark Wizard making him fall.

"I'll kill you and win May back!"Dark Wizard yelled plummeting hundreds of feet as Wizard flew higher making a magic circle that released red,blue,green,and yellow Wizardragons that when it hit Dark Wizard they turned back into red,blue,yellow,and green magic circles and the original red one followed as Wizard began to go faster than him with his foot extended out for a kick.

"STRIKE DRAGON!"Wizard yelled kicking Dark Wizard making them plummet and hit the ground leaving Wizard and pieces of rubble with the inner side red and glowing hot."Guys!"Wizard yelled flying to his friends and helped them up de-transforming back to Nitou and gave May his shirt.

"You did it you beat him."May said hugging Nitou who hugged her for a second before he pulled her off and pointed to the shirt showing it was unbuttoned and immediately made her blush.

"So how are we going to fix the city?"Clemont asked wrapping his hurt and burned hands.

Copy! Please

"Like this."Nitou said as he made who knows how many copies who in a flash immediately fixed the city.

"Wow."

"So I guess this is where we split up. You guys should head home and get rest. I'm going to go after Koyomi."Nitou said and before anyone could stop him he flew off in his All Dragon Style.

"He actually left."Bonnie said as Nitou was out of sight.

"Uhh guys."

"Yeah talk about unloyal."May added irritated as Serena got scared.

"GUYS! DREW'S ALIVE!"Serena yelled as they saw the magma rubble reforming into Dark Wizard.

"He's gone. Hey May,screw off losers."Dark Wizard said shooting a blast at the others before grabbing May and kidnapped her by jumping in a black and purple magic circle like Wizard's that immediately vanished,

"May? MAY!"Ash yelled going to the spot where Dark Wizard's magic circle was.

"She's gone Ash."Serena said putting her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"DAMN IT! NITOU WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE!"

"I think I know where she is."Red said walking up to them."Ash. You've grown up."

"Where is she?"

"In LaRousse City. There's a huge castle there that I suspect she's in."Red replied before Ash punched him in the face.

"I have one more question."Ash growled as it began to rain."Are you or are you not my dad?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

With May

"So I guess a housewarming party is out of the question?"May joked as Drew put her in a room made to her own liking.

"Dinner is in 40."Drew said closing the door.'Try to get me now Wizard.'

"Oh man what am I going to do?"May sighed flopping on the bed before she heard a small noise.

Garuda! Please

Unicorn! Please

Kraken! Please

"What are you?"May asked seeing a red bird like toy,a blue unicorn toy,and a yellow squid with a head like an octopus toy with familiar rings on the chest."You guys are Nitou's?"May asked as the little Plamonsters nodded and she saw a mini version of Nitou's belt scanner in her shirt with a note that said:

'May,I figured you guys might be in trouble so these Plamonsters are going to stay with whoever's in trouble so we could find them. I just have to find my dad's friend first. The scanner is so you guys can recharge the Plamonsters. Nitou.'

With the others

"Hey guys look!"Dawn said as she found a crystal ball and saw May.

"Guys? Guys can you hear me?"May asked as everyone nodded.

"Yeah. How's everything?"Clemont asked as May sighed.

"Well I guess. What are you guys going to do to get me out of here?"

"We don't know so don't rush us!"Ash yelled before they heard a familiar voice.

"What you idiots could do is leave and save her."Nitou said through the Unicorn Plamonster.

"Nitou!"

"Yeah so save her!"Nitou yelled before cutting off the connection.

"Jeez he's the one with magic."

"SO DO YOU IDIOTS!"Nitou yelled turning on then turned off the connection.

"Oh yeah. May's the one without magic."

"I beg your pardon."May said before Drew opened the door and they cut the connection.

"Well?"

"Let's go already!"Ash yelled scaring everyone.

* * *

"Man, I want to die already."Wizard sighed getting his Swordgun out of a ghoul's head.

"Wizard please have mercy!"The Valkyrie phantom yelled as Wizard walked up to him.

"I will just tell me. Where is Koyomi?"

"Who? ACK!"Valkyrie said before Wizard choked him.

"Koyomi Fueki. The White Wizard!"Wizard yelled before throwing Valkyrie.

"You're turning into your father."Valkyrie said making Wizard stop in his tracks.

"My...father."Wizard growled gripping his Swordgun.

"Yeah that's how he was until I killed him 6 years ago next Wednesday."Valkyrie chuckled before the Swordgun went through the tree next to him and was stuck in the tree across the river 45 yards away.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"Wizard yelled running towards Valkyrie who dodged by flying up.

Hurricane! Dragon

Byu-Byu! Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!

Very Nice,SPECIAL!,FABULOUS!

"Get back here!"Wizard yelled as he turned into his Hurricane Dragon form with Wizardragon's wings.

"Get away from me!"

Very Nice,THUNDER!,FABULOUS!

"Dragon Supersonic!"Wizard yelled as he made a green electricity ball and threw it at Valkyrie and hit him head on sending him crashing down.

* * *

"LaRousse City. That's gonna take a while to get there."Ash said as they were all walking before Valkyrie landed in front of them.

"Stand back."Red said as even before he could get up,Valkyrie was tackled by a high speed Wizard.

* * *

"Why? WHY WOULD YOU KILL MY FATHER!?"Wizard yelled dragging Valkyrie's head on the ground before he let go near the side of a cliff.

"I was asked to."

"By who? TELL ME!"Wizard yelled as the lightning surged through his arms.

"By him."Valkyrie said earning him a clear punch into the side of the cliff.

"You little shit! My dad would never do that! He had two kids! Me and my little sister! AND YOU THINK HE'LL WANT TO ABANDON US!"Wizard yelled punching Valkyrie repeatedly with lightning filled fists that were charged up by the rain.

"He begged me too. Believe me!"Valkyrie said as Wizard kept on beating on him.

"NO! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY THAT! YOU MURDERED MY FATHER!"Wizard yelled as he delivered one last punch to Valkyrie's stomach sending a flash of lightning through it.

"I was lying. I wasn't the one who killed him."Valkyrie said falling forward with Wizard's fist still going through his stomach."It was...Phoenix."

"Why would you be there when he died?"

"He told me to tell the truth."Valkyrie said as he touched another Engage ring and turned it into a ring with a symbol like the White Wizard's before turning into a pile of dust.

"Phoenix...now you crossed the line."Wizard said going back to Nitou who was getting soaked in the rain and yelled in anger as lightning struck behind him."PHOENIX!"

* * *

"Man where are they?"May sighed before she turned the Red Garuda Plamonster on to talk to the others."Guys are you there?"

"Yeah it's me Serena."Serena said through Garuda.

"How far are you guys?"

"A week or 6 days."

"A WEEK?!"

"Or 6 days. You just don't listen."

"Drew's been nice to me. He even made my favorite food for dinner."

"He's buttering you up."

"*sigh*How is it with you guys over there."

"Red's with us. He and Ash are bonding right now."

"So he is his dad."

"Yea. Hey something's wrong with Nitou."

"Other than the fact he was with us for 4 days then he disappeared?"

"Yes. He just showed up attacking a phantom and disappeared."

"May who are you talking to?"Drew asked near the door as Garuda hid on the ceiling.

"Myself."

"Can I come in?"

"I'm not dressed!"May yelled as Drew still opened the door."Drew!"

"Sorry I just wanted to talk. Why him?"

"Drew. I just-"

"May. You know how I feel about you. So why don't you feel the same way?"Drew asked sitting on May's bed and began to move closer to her.

"Drew, I don't feel that way about you."

"May if I can't tell you with words then I'll have to show you another way."Drew said as he pulled the covers over them.

* * *

Very Nice,THUNDER!,FABULOUS!

"OUT OF MY WAY!"Wizard yelled surging through an army of Ghouls to get to Koyomi.

Very Nice,SPECIAL!,FABULOUS!

Come on to slash Shake hands

Very Nice,THUNDER!,FABULOUS!

"Koyomi!"Wizard yelled as his swordgun was engulfed in lightning and he flew straight at White Wizard.

Come on to slash Shake hands

Yes,BLIZZARD!,UNDERSTAND!

"Come at me."White Wizard said running at a fast speed with her swordgun engulfed in ice and jumped to slash Wizard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:Is our enemy even the real enemy?

"Are you even trying?"White Wizard asked as she and Wizard's blades were colliding with each other.

"Neither are you."Wizard said before he kicked her in the stomach.

"AHK!"

Water! Dragon

Jabajaba Bashan! Zabun Zabun!

"Why won't you believe me?"Wizard asked before he and White Wizard punched each other in the face.

"Why should I?"White Wizard asked as she and Wizard began to run through the forest and began to strike and keep running like Ninjas.

* * *

"Hey do you guys hear that?"Max asked before they saw White Wizard and Wizard fighting each other.

"NITOU!"

"NITOU! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

* * *

"Is that the best you got?"Wizard asked as he swung his blade at White Wizard's head making her dodge by bending her back back.

"No. This is."White Wizard replied getting her Hamel Cane and slashed Wizard sideways before shooting his helmet destroying it.

"You do that and I'll do that."Nitou said shooting White Wizard's helmet doing the same thing.

"You are like Haruto."Koyomi said as she and Nitou kept on fighting.

"Of course who do you think taught me?"Nitou chuckled as two of them held their weapons at each other's necks.

"How old is he?"

"54. He was 24 when my dad was born and my dad was 17 when I was born."Nitou explained before they held a second gun at their chests.

"I guess our teacher taught us the same tricks."

"Gramps taught you?"

"I begged him."Koyomi said as they began to fight like a mirror.

"Why are you so important to him?"

"My father was Wiseman. He told Haru-I mean your grandpa to transfer magic every now and then to me to keep me alive while he got 3 more wizards to do the Sabbath."

"Wow deep. KOYOMI!"Nitou said as Koyomi was shot in the back and he caught her while the rest of the suits vanished off the two of them.

"I have one order. One. To kill him and instead you bond and make friends? Pathetic."Dark Wizard said making Nitou grab the guns and shoot him before he vanished."Koyomi hold on."

* * *

"Nitou? Nitou! You came here too?"A man in his possible late 40's said wearing a hiker's clothes seeing Nitou hold Koyomi on his back.

"Hibiki? Hibiki!"Nitou said running to the man as he helped him take Koyomi to his camp."How's everything Hibiki. Sleep Koyomi."Nitou said as Koyomi was asleep next to him.

"Great. I see you brought back Koyomi."Hibiki said mixing something in the pot on top of the fire.

"My grandpa is going to be glad to see her."Nitou said .

"You think she's pretty don't you?"

"She is pretty cute. Hey Hibiki you taught me discipline the same time Decade was. My friend is who knows where and here I am with a girl who was a husk of magic with amnesia. What should I do?"

"Well...what is more important? Getting Koyomi to your grandfather or rescuing your friend?"Hibiki asked making Nitou think.

"I already have Koyomi with me. But if Drew does something to May I don't think I can live with the guilt."

"Well do this. Take her with you. I mean look,she's a wizard who could help you save her."

"You're right."

"Hey what happened to Gaim?"

"Dunno."

"From what I remember you two were intense rivals."

"Yeah Hibiki."

"So should you save your friend?"

"Should I? She's been acting weird around me. When we were in her hometown she kissed me. Then she kept saying stuff in the last town."

"Nitou. You should save this girl."

"Hibiki I-"

"Nitou. Tsukasa didn't give his life to save you for nothing."

"Hibiki thanks for the advice. I'll stay in touch."Nitou said putting Koyomi on his back before walking away from Hibiki.

"If only you knew."

* * *

"So why are you called Red dad?"

"Just call me Red Ash. Your grandpa named me Red to represent my red hot firey passion for battling."Red explained as they all set up camp.

"Sounds cheesy."Dawn said looking at Red before going back to fixing the tents.

"It was."

"Hey what was up with Nitou?"Max asked setting up the fire with his claws.

"You know Max it's still kind of scary to see you like that."Clemont shuddered setting up the sleeping bags.

"Well as soon as I see Drew I'll show him what happens when you mess with family."Max said grabbing a rock and using just one claw broke it.

"Scary."Serena said climbing a tree to get berries.

"Well let Nitou handle it."Dawn said finishing before the tents collapsed making her yell and stomp off."I QUIT!"

"Relax! Atleast you don't have siblings because mine is miles and days away."Max muttered poking the fire.

"I get it. We miss her too."Ash said before he slipped and landed in 'mud'."Damn Miltanks leaving their crap everywhere."

"Who taught you that language?"

"Let's see. You abandoned mom and I when I was 6,she had a drinking problem for 3 months,I lived near Gary's parents. Yeah you got your answer."

"Ash I had to leave."

"Why? You've been gone for 7 years and not even once you called or mailed a letter to us."Ash said wiping the 'mud' off his clothes.

"I think I have a pair of clothes from when I was your age in my bag. Throw those out."

"Of course. Throw them us like you did us. Mom's always spent so much time making me my clothes. I'm going to wash these."

"I never threw you guys out. I spent everyday thinking about you two."

* * *

"I hate my life."Dawn growled walking through the forest before running into Nitou.

"Again? You guys just won't quit."Nitou said beginning to walk away.

"Hey! We're trying to get to May and you're occupied with the girl on your back?"

"Where the hell do you think I'm going? May's my friend and I'm going to save her."Nitou growled looking Dawn straight in the eyes.

"Drew took her as soon as you left. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone solo."Dawn scolded as Nitou gripped his fists."Go ahead hit me."

"I already lost someone important to me. In fact 2 people. I'm not going to go through the same thing with May."

"Who were they huh?"

"My father and my best friend Kamen Rider Decade."

"So there are more of you? You guys are like an infection."

"My father was murdered by Phoenix. And Decade saved me from an explosion 4 years ago to get me here. He gave my life to save me,like I'm prepared to do for May."

"Why? To make us feel worse?"

"To be the man Decade taught me to be."

"And? Where is that going to put us?"

"A better place. Because going down with me is Drew."Nitou said making Dawn slap him."OW!"

"You need our help! Like it or not you're coming back to camp with me!"Dawn yelled making Nitou twitch.

Roar!

"What was that?"Dawn asked scared while Nitou put Koyomi down.

"Dawn. Whatever happens,grab Koyomi,get everyone at camp,and run."Nitou said as the bushes around them began to shake while they were hearing growling.

"Nitou."Dawn whimpered before a huge wolf like thing appeared growling."Please tell me a shirtless vampire is going to save me and steal my heart."

"RUN!"Nitou yelled running at the wolf thing with his Swordgun and began to wrestle with it giving Dawn a chance to run."Hey Dawn don't forget about-"

"I remember!"Dawn said coming back and ran off with Koyomi on her back.

"Get off me worm! Do you know who I am?"The wolf growled rolling and had Nitou under him and snarled at him.

"Yeah. You're a Warg. They don't have breath mints where you're from do they? P.U!"

"Do you know who I serve under?"

"Yeah. Hey here's a tip. Spend more time brushing your teeth instead of licking your nuts!"Nitou laughed as the Warg tried to crush his head with it's paw before he dodged by moving his head.

"Worm."The Warg snarled as Nitou kicked his head and teased him with a stick."Such a trick won't work."

"Oh I know."Nitou chuckled before he threw the stick at the Warg's head making it angrier."Uh oh."

* * *

"Monster!"Dawn yelled running to the camp while everyone ate.

"Yeah right."Bonnie said taking a bite of her apple before they all heard the Warg's roar.

"Believe me now?"

"YEAH! HIDE!"Red and Ash yelled as they all hid in front of a large tree root with the ground in front of it caved in where they were sitting but it was still solid enough for them to hide.

"Is that all you got?"Nitou asked riding the Warg while it charged at the others."YEE HAW!"

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE WORM!"The Warg roared as it jumped the root and when it landed,rolled,and knocked Nitou off.

"Shh. Maybe it won't see or smell us."

"What about hearing us?"

"You think you insolent worms can escape me?"The Warg snarled walking towards the others.

"Get away from them! Bad dog!"Nitou yelled jumping on it's back making it try to get him off before he held his Swordgun in it's gun form on top of it's head and shot 3 bullets that went right through the brain and killed it."You okay?"

"What was that?"Serena asked before they all saw what the Warg did to Nitou when the moon shone on him,it left him his chest leaving him a not so deep gash full of blood,a cut on his left arm sending a trail of blood down his arm,and a cut on his right leg.

"A Warg. A beast mainly used for transportation. This one was an Alpha since it could talk."Nitou explained as he grabbed a tooth from the Warg's mouth and ripped it out."They're deadly if the venom in their teeth get's in your system. But their teeth have a special substance inside them. If it's ground up,the substance can heal wounds if mixed with water. It's also flammable if there's no water."

"Come on!"Dawn yelled yanking Nitou by his cut arm to the camp.

"Dawn. Ow,ow,ow!"Nitou yelled as they got to the campsite and he began to crush up the tooth,put water from his canteen, and began to mix it.

"Well drink it."Dawn said impatiently seeing everyone try to get Serena's foot out of a small root.

"Dawn. I crushed this up but there's still venom inside it. I have to rub it inside."Nitou said grabbing a rag,soaked it in the water,wrung it out,and held it on the scars and after 20 seconds of screaming,the cuts disappeared with steam coming out of them."Okay. It's over. Okay Serena,no matter how much it hurts don't scream."Nitou said getting behind Serena with popping his knuckles.

"Nitou what are you going to do?"Serena whimpered as everyone stepped back and covered their ears.

"Don't worry about it."Nitou replied trying to find a good spot to punch before moving his arm back and thrust it at the perfect spot to hit.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:We're close to May at the end of April

Inside a ruined city in the darkness

"My lord what are we going to do? Reports of 3 wizards came in. And one of them is protecting the key."A knight on a weird dragon demon bird said to a cave hearing growling from the inside.

"Kill them. Kill them all."The thing inside the cave growled.

"My lord what do you mean?"

"Do you remember who I am?"

"You are fire, sir."

"No. I am Darkness. I am death. Kill them before they reach Larousse city."The voice growled as 2 red eyes opened making the knight fly away before he would have been engulfed in black fire."Wizard. You are the one I want to kill myself."

* * *

"April,... Hey Clemont what day is today?"Nitou asked writing a letter.

"The 30th."

"Finally our week long trip is almost done."Ash hoorayed before falling off the log he was sitting on.

"Whatcha writin'?"Serena asked walking towards Nitou.

"A letter to my mom. She lives back in Kalos. She and my little sister love to hear my stories. So I'm writing them a letter. Although I might leave the Warg out."

"The what?'

"That wolf thing that I was fighting 5 nights ago. I might not talk about it in case it might scare my sister."Nitou chuckled as he finished the letter and gave it to another Red Garuda that then flew off with the letter.

"So what are we going to do? Storm it? No,no sneak in through the roof."Max and Bonnie said putting on black burglar clothes.

"How about you guys go through May's window,get her out,and run while Koyomi and I tear the place down fighting Drew."Nitou said as Koyomi finished making a ring and walked up to him giving him the new ring.

"We'll distract Drew and give you guys an opportunity."Koyomi said as they got their Motorcycles except Koyomi's had the orange gem design and they drove off toward the castle.

"Let's go."Red said as they all began to run sneakily toward the Castle while stopping and hiding from Ghoul guards.

* * *

"Hey Drew!"Nitou yelled punching a Ghoul through the door revealing a waiting Drew."Koyomi you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."Koyomi gulped as the 3 of them turned on their drivers.

Driver On! Please

Driver On! Now

Driver On! Now

Shabadoopie touch to henshin

Shabadoopie touch to henshin

Shabadoopie touch to henshin

"Henshin!"The 3 of them yelled scanning their rings.

Flame! Dragon

Change! Now

Volcano! Dragon

Boom!

"What the hell is going on out there?"May asked getting up off her bed and went outside her room to see Wizard and White Wizard fighting Dark Wizard and ran back inside when Dark Wizard kicked White Wizard into the balcony of the 2nd floor.

"Psst. May!"Max said opening the window.

"Guys!"May yelled seeing the others waiting.

"Come on."Dawn said on Togekiss making May jump on.

"What about Nitou?"

"He's a tough kid."

Roar!

"Not again."Dawn said as 4 Wargs with Dark Knights on top of them with swords covered with black fire appeared.

* * *

Very Nice,SPECIAL,FABULOUS!

"Drew eat this!"Nitou without his helmet yelled shooting Drew who was the same way with a red vortex of fire from Wizardragon's head on his chest.

Yes,SPECIAL!,UNDERSTAND!

"Why don't you!"Drew yelled angrily doing the same thing from Magma Dragon's head.

Connect! Please

Connect! Now

"Why are you risking your life for her? You said it yourself you don't like her."Drew growled as he and Nitou had their Swordguns and shot them blowing them up.

"I meant in relationship status. May's my friend! AND NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!"Nitou yelled punching Drew in the stomach before in the face sending him staggering back.

"Why do you care so much?"Drew growled kneeing and kicking Nitou in the gut.

"Because unlike you. I actually care about May's feelings and I'm going to protect them and her."Nitou said as he took out the new ring Koyomi made that was like the kick strike ring but instead of a foot it was a fist.

"Like I said. Any power you have I have. And May is mine."Drew said taking out the same ring.

Yes,PUNCH STRIKE!,UNDERSTAND!

Very Nice,PUNCH STRIKE!,FABULOUS!

"DREW!"Nitou yelled as his eyes became like a dragon's,then he was covered in golden fire and charged at Drew with his fist covered by a magic circle with the inner layer in front of his fist and the outer layers rising up his arm.

"NITOU!"Drew yelled doing the same thing but with purple fire and a purple magic circle.

"STOP!"May yelled running towards them from outside followed by a Warg.

"Nitou."Ash gasped as Nitou and Drew punched each other in the chests making them stagger back.

"I'm going to...kill you."Drew said falling forward as his suit dissapated.

"Not if I do it first."Nitou replied doing the same thing leaving the two of them unconscious.

"No. Nitou!"May yelled as the Dark Knight from the beginning appeared and grabbed May.

"My,my what a beautiful creature."The Knight said as his beast snarled at Drew and Nitou's bodies."Feast my pet. For our lord wishes so. Even the other one over there."The Knight said pointing to Koyomi's body.

* * *

"Am I dead?"Nitou asked in a black hyper space.

"Nitou. I shall lend you my power."

"Dragon? Why?"

"May is in trouble. I can read your heart."

"Fine. What are you going to do?"

"All Dragon but with a twist."Dragon said as he flew towards Nitou who held the ring facing Dragon.

* * *

"Eat my pet."The Knight said as his beast roared and lunged at Nitou's body who luckily still had the driver active.

SPECIAL RUSH! Please! FLAME!,WATER!,HURRICANE!,LAND!

"Try that again I dare you."Wizard said as he became his All dragon style but the dragon parts were red and he had smaller claws and stabbed the beast's head down on the ground before pulling it out leaving the beast dead.

SPECIAL RUSH! Now! VOLCANO!,HYDRO!,TEMPEST!,HORIZON!

"Yeah. I finally agree with him."Dark Wizard said as he became the same thing but black and purple.

"Koyomi!"Wizard yelled flying over to White Wizard and helped her up.

"I'm okay."

"Help the others."Nitou said as White Wizard nodded and jumped through a stained glass window with her Hamel Cane and Swordgun and began to fight the Wargs.

"Final Movement: PITCH BLACK FIRE!"The Knight yelled making a dark dragon head made of fire through his sword and threw it at Dark Wizard who tried to fly away before being hit head on.

Very Nice,SPECIAL!,FABULOUS!

Very Nice,KICK STRIKE!,FABULOUS!

"Drew now!"Wizard yelled being covered in fire as Dark Wizard stopped falling and charged up an attack.

Yes,BLIZZARD!,UNDERSTAND!

"Second Final Movement:PITCH BLACK FINISH!"The Knight yelled doing the same thing but it was blue fire and it was clashing with Drew's black ice.

"Nitou! Now!"

"Got it."Wizard said jumping up in a huge fireball and after hearing the roaring of Wizardragon came down with Wizardragon's head on his foot and hit the knight."SPECIAL STRIKE END RUSH!"

"I hope you know this is only the beginning."The Knight chuckled sparking.

"You know what they say 'the end is just the beginning'."Wizard said reverting back to Nitou.

"My master will avenge me!"The knight yelled blowing up.

* * *

"His master?"May asked as all them even Drew(in cuffs,tied to his chair far away from May) sat at the table in the half destroyed castle's dining room.

"I may answer that question May."Nitou's grandpa said coming in with Hibiki.

"Gramps! Hibiki!"Nitou yelled hugging the two.

"Haruto.."Koyomi said noticing how old the man became.

"Koyomi,it's been a while."

"34 years."Koyomi finished before returning her attention to the table.

"I think our enemy is...Pitch Black."Hibiki said making the 3 young wizards gulp and make Ash laugh.

"The Boogeyman? Oh my god,when I thought your enemies couldn't get lamer."

"Ash! PITCH BLACK ISN'T A JOKE!"Drew,Koyomi,and Nitou yelled scaring everyone except the old men.

"Wha...But he is the Boogeyman."

"No he isn't. God dammit,that alias was a cover up so kids would behave and keep their room clean."Drew said as Nitou took off the rope and cuffs so he took out a book.

"Pitch Black,is what his name suggests,pure darkness. Nitou,tell the whole story."Hibiki said as Nitou nodded and the whole room became dark except for the fire from the candles Drew lit.

"Pitch Black is power hungry. He's a beast made from the fear of children and the madness of war. Back when civilization first began,when cavemen began to appear,Pitch Black was born and he was the creation of fear, He wasn't vicious but was still growing into a monster. Then when people went into the Mideval times. Pitch Black was Darkness,he was the first dragon. He showed up,attacked every village he could,killed villagers,ate kings,but the thing that made him scary to them,was his obsession with gold. They say that his fire was so hot that his scales melted and were replaced with gold scales made from the gold. Then the first Wizard who made our powers,Merlin,was able to make the sword Excalibur from his own magic that was said to have the power of the almighty god,they said that Excalibur was the only way to kill Pitch Black. But King Arthur died and since Merlin couldn't use Excalibur, he absorbed Excalibur and sealed Pitch Black in a cave. Who would've thought that centuries later,the spell would wear off. Only Excalibur can kill Pitch Black but it's gone."Nitou explained as he used his own magic to make holograms appear explaining the whole story,showing a huge black and gold dragon destroying villages making Clemont cover a scared Bonnie's eyes."Since Excalibur's gone. It's hopeless."

"It isn't."Nitou's grandpa said getting everyone's attention."The Infinity style. It's powers come from Merlin. And it's weapon is the AxCalibur."

"And if you rearrange the letters and listen to the story, the AxCalibur is Excalibur!"Clemont said as Nitou's grandpa nodded smiling.

"You lost the ring gramps. I knew that the AxCalibur is Excalibur. But I said it was hopeless becuase you gave the ring to an A.R(Alternate reality) version of yourself."

"I did it so it could be his rider ring."

"AND NOT ONCE DID THIS EVER OCCUR IN YOUR HEAD THAT THIS MIGHT HAPPEN!"

"I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT!"

"Did you? BECAUSE I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY A WARG! I RISKED MY LIFE TO GET KOYOMI BACK TO YOU! I'VE BEEN SO CLOSE TO DEATH SO MANY TIMES THAT NOW I'M NOT EVEN SCARED OF DYING. YOU'VE ASKED ME SO MANY TIMES WHAT AM I'M SCARED AND LISTEN,I'M SCARED OF GOING OUT THERE TO FIGHT A BATTLE I CAN'T EVEN WIN,I CAN'T MAKE A DENT IN THOSE SCALES AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT THAT THING?!"

"There's a problem with that theory. Between his eyes are his original scales. A silverbullet can destroy those scales."Hibiki explained making Drew stand up.

"Where's this cave located?"

"Ransei."

"Ran what?"

"Ransei. It's a region that looks like this."Hibiki said showing a picture of a country that looked like Japan.

"Japan?"Nitou asked looking at the photo.

"I guess it is."Nitou's grandpa said as Nitou saw more pictures of it and how it looked like the warring states era.

"Let's go."Nitou said heading out with Drew and Koyomi.

"And where do you think you're going?"Serena asked making the trio stop.

"This is our fight. Not yours."Koyomi said as they got their Motorcycles.

Connect! Please

Connect! Now

Connect! Now

"If they start to speak Japanese leave it to me."Nitou said putting on his helmet.

"Actually it is our fight."May said going up to the wizards."Right Drewy-ewy."

"It is."Drew said dreamy eyed making Nitou tap his helmet like a fish bowl."Now I know how they feel like."

"No it isn't."Nitou repeated making May give him a puppy dog face before he used his index finger and middle finger to move her head back.

"We're coming with you."Ash said making Nitou yell in anger.

"FINE BUT MEET US THERE!"Nitou yelled as he drove off followed by Drew and Koyomi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:Oh F$#% my life

"Where are they?"Nitou asked sitting on the docks waiting for the others.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!"Dawn yelled as the boat they were on docked."Ash fell asleep and we almost missed the boat."

"Sorry."

"Where are Drew and Koyomi?"Clemont asked as Nitou noticed two missing figures.

"Where's Bonnie and Max?"

"Back at my parents' house."May replied as they began to walk towards the village.

"Drew and Koyomi went to talk to the Daimyo and see if we can get any info on any caves near here."Nitou said before they were stopped by villagers holding swords at their necks.

"やめて! あなたは変な人は誰ですか?(Stop! Who are you strange people?)"A villager yelled with his sword at Nitou's neck.

"What is he saying?"Serena asked as the weapon got closer to her neck.

"静かにして! (Be quiet!)"

"私たちは、藩主を見るためにここにさまざまな地域からだ.(We're from different regions here to see the feudal lord.)"Nitou replied as the villagers put down their weapons.

"我々が表示されます. しかし、1歩間違えれと私はあなたの頭を持っています! (We'll see. But one false move and I'll have your head!)"The leader replied as he lead the group towards a castle.

"How do you know what he's saying?"

"I'm japanese. Back in my world, we have different countries instead of regions and this place I guess is Japan."Nitou replied as they got to the castle and entered to see Drew and Koyomi happily talking to a man wearing samurai clothes.

"藩主. これらの見知らぬ人はあなたと話したいと主張する. (Feudal lord. These strangers claim to want to speak with you.)"The villager bowed along with Nitou.

"もちろんはい. 家に戻って行くと休憩.(Yes of course. Go home and rest.) Sorry for the intrusion."The lord said as the Villager bowed and left."Please have seat."

"How come you speak english but your villagers don't."Ash asked sitting down.

"Oh,some tourists come here to see the sights and my villagers alway kidnap them and bring them here. So I learned english to speak with them. I am the Feudal lord Utsusemimaru. But my friends call me Utchy."Utsusemimaru explained as a servant brought them a tray with a teapot and cups."Tea?"

"Yes thank you. So Utsusemimaru,will you help us?"

"Yes. I heard the story. But the Shogun battles are shortly and I have to be there."

"Of course. We'll be there."Nitou said shaking the man's hands.

* * *

"Nitou! Get over here!"Utsusemimaru said as Nitou and a Bald guy wearing clothes like Utsusemimaru ran towards him to see Utsusemimaru and Koyomi kneeling next to a man with his eyes white.

"What happened?"The bald man asked as the man was twitching."A seizure?"

"No grand shogun. It's dark magic,I can heal him if I can."Nitou said before the man stopped twitching and laid still."Sorry Utsusemimaru, we were too late."

"This was my Shogun fighter. Now we have to surrender to Lord Kota."Utsusemimaru said making Nitou look outside the hut to see another man smiling evily at the hut not noticing Nitou.

"I'll fight."

"But you are not samurai. You are a Warlock."

"No I'm a wizard. But I have great expertise in sword fighting."Nitou reassured putting on armor like a dragon's.

* * *

"I see your fighter's not showing up. So I have no choice but to-"Kota said before Nitou walked up in the armor to see a tall hulk in armor.

'Nitou...'

"Fighters! Hajime! Fight!"A referee said as they were handed swords.

'He's going to use the tiger sword style.'Nitou said as the hulk ran towards him making him do a front flip forward above the blade and kicked the hulk in the back of his neck.

* * *

"I hope to see you two again soon, Love Nitou."A dark haired woman said wearing a japanese kimono holding an 8 year old girl who loooks and is dressed like her said walking in a sand garden reading Nitou's note.

"Mommy the shogun battles are starting."

"I think you have been watching way too many action movies with your brother. Fine let's go."The woman smiled as they walked over a bridge and saw the fight between Nitou and the Shogun.

* * *

"So many beautiful pokemon. How do you not want to stay here your whole life?"May admired petting an Altaria while she and a dark haired girl wearing formal clothes sat in a garden while before a Milotic jumped out of the water and gracefully dived back in the pond.

"It takes a while. There aren't many Pokemon in this region so this is kind of a wild life preserve,but they are either so fun or like Milotic adorable and graceful."The girl said as they saw the fight up ahead.

* * *

"What the?"Nitou asked as he was about to finish the Shogun who held his hand up making him freeze while a white wolf with a blue eye and a red eye smiled at him.

"HONOO NE TATEGAMI!"The Shogun yelled as fire shot out of his hand in the shape of a lion sending Nitou back and destroyed his armor.

"Nitou! Grand Shogun sir, please end the match!"Utsusemimaru pleaded as the Grand Shogun kept on looking at the battle anticipating what Nitou's going to do.

'Kill him.'

"Die with your pathetic life!"The Shogun yelled moving his arm holding the sword down before Nitou slid under him.

Driver On! Please

"Nitou don't!"Koyomi yelled as Nitou put on his flame ring.

Shabadoopie touch to henshin

FLAME! Please

Hi,Hi,HI,HI,HI!

Connect! Please

"Let's dance."Wizard said kicking the helmet off to reveal a phantom resembling a knight."Spriggan. I thought only Beast could beat you."

* * *

"Hey do you see that?"Bonnie asked as she,Clemont,and Ash were walking in Utsusemimaru's castle before they say a weird shaped rock in a room full of treasure.

"Yeah."Ash said walking towards it before slipping on something to see a square ring with a design like a lion's mane in the shape of a helmet with two green eyes."This is just like Nitou's."

"Hey I found another one."Clemont said getting a grey one with a design like a gate.

"So if these rings are here..."Ash said grabbing the rock and held the grey ring infront of it making it turn into a gold driver with the gate design before Ash was enveloped in a gold light.

DRIVER ON!

* * *

"Run!"Wizard yelled as Spriggan threw him into a lake making the spectaters run.

"Try to fight me. You can't even scratch me."Spriggan laughed grabbing Wizard's wrist and began to tighten his grip making Wizard scream in pain.

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

"Who are you?"Ash asked as a golden lion with a chameleon head tail,bull head on his chest,falcon head on his left shoulder and a blue dolphin head on his right with wings coming out of the falcon and dolphin heads.

"I am Chimera. The ancient phantom. I know who you are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I also know about your friend Nitou. I am the phantom that had given his namesake's powers."

"Cool, I need to help Nitou. I can hear his screams from here."Ash pleaded as Chimera laughed and stepped towards him.

"Of course I'll help. Just listen to my request,you must devour the Phantom's mana when you defeat it or I will have to eat your mana and that will kill you."

'I have a choice. Help Nitou or let him die.'

"I'll do it!"Ash yelled as Chimera flew around him and went straight at Ash.

SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N LION!

* * *

"Let me go!"Wizard choked out while Spriggan choked him and began to tighten his grip.

"Die a slow and painful death."Spriggan laughed as Wizard started to stop struggling.

"Excuse me!"A golden light yelled getting in between the two and made Spriggan let go of Wizard making him revert back to Nitou barely conscious.

"Who are you?"Spriggan asked as the light diminished to reveal Ash with the two rings on,the grey one on his right hand and the Mane one on his left,and the golden belt.

"The guy who's going to kick your ass."Ash said taking off his hat."Henshin."Ash smiled setting the left ring on a slot for it on the left side of the belt and turned it like a key.

SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N LION!

"Now it's lunchtime."Ash smiled as a yellow hexagonal magic circle with the design from the left ring in the center appeared in front of him and as it passed through him,it turned him into a Black rider with golden armor on the arms and legs,white gloves with the rings on them,with half gold half black chest armor resembling biceps,a golden lion head on his left shoulder,and a helmet resembling the left ring.

"Ash?"Serena asked as they all ran towards Nitou seeing Ash's transformation.

"No...he's Kamen rider Beast,he has the powers of my namesake."Nitou coughed as Dawn and May helped him up.

"Let me just say this, I don't like fighting and I hate picking them,but mess with my friends and you the Beast is unleashed."Beast said taking out a sword resembling one for fencing from the front of his belt.

"ASH IS SO COOL! HIM AND NITOU ARE THE COOLEST!"

"Bonnie what about Koyomi and Drew?"Clemont asked making Bonnie frown.

"Did you forget that they almost killed Nitou!"Bonnie yelled as they all returned their attention to the fight.

"What's going on? How come Ash is hurting Spriggan but you couldn't?"Dawn asked making Nitou look at her as if he was insulted.

"Let's see,Ash now has the strength of a monster and Spriggan is scared of Beast. Jeez woman it's like you want me to win every time."Nitou said as Beast blocked Spriggan's sword and by just tightening his grip on the blade,destroyed it."Ash has the upper hand,without his brute strength or sword,Spriggan is useless."

"Really,for a guy who beat Nitou,you aren't that strong."Beast said as he threw Spriggan into the sky before taking out an orange ring with a Falcon modeled on it and set it in a slot for it on the right side.

Falco! Go,Fa-Fa-Fa-Falco!

"It's just like your powers."May awed as on his right shoulder,Beast got an orange cape thing called a mantle with an Orange falcon's head through an orange version of his Magic Circle.

"No. I use my styles,which change my color and powers that I use. But Beast is a whole different story,he stays the same. The only difference is that he gets a Mantle that depends on which animal he uses. Falco gives him flight,Chameleo gives him Camouflage,Dolphi gives him healing,and Buffa gives him the ramming power of a Bull."Nitou explained as Beast flew up and slashed Spriggan making him start to plummet down."If Ash knows what I do,he'll use his Kick Strike or Saber Strike to kill Spriggan."

"Time for the finisher!"Beast yelled as he put his left ring in the slot one last time.

Kick Strike!

"Later!"Beast yelled as 3 Orange Magic Circles appeared and his right foot was covered by an Orange Falcon head that's beak closed on Spriggan as his foot hit it and Spriggan turned into a magic circle that went inside the belt as it made the sound of swallowing something.

* * *

"So Chimera devoured my inner phantom to use as Mana for now. So now I'm a wizard like you three."Ash explained half an hour later telling the story in the infirmary of Utsusemimaru's castle.

"Ash you did a good but stupid thing. If you don't devour mana,Chimera will kill you."Nitou said as May wrapped a bandage on his almost broken wrist.

"I know. I'm going to bed,fighting is harder than it looks."

"No matter how easy I make it look,it's always harder than it looks. ACK!"Nitou said before gripping his chest in pain scaring everyone in the room.

"Nitou are you okay?"Utsusemimaru asked as Nitou kept his head down breathing heavily.

"Never better."Nitou said breathing heavily as his eyes flashed purple.

* * *

"You think he's going to be alright?"May asked worried as she and the girls laid in sleeping bags in one of the guest rooms in Utsusemimaru's castle.

"Yeah,he is Nitou. It's Ash I'm worried about."Serena replied making Dawn and Bonnie giggle.

"Looks like someone has a cruush."The duo teased making the other two blush.

* * *

"Who's there?"Nitou asked opening his eyes in the infirmary."I said who's there."Nitou said as ghouls burst in and he began to fight them.

* * *

"I do.."May muttered in her sleep as a Ghoul snuck in and held his blade above her head.

"I wouldn't do that."Drew whispered putting the Ghoul in a choke hold before dragging the Ghoul into a shadow.

"Huh? Hmm.."May said opening her eyes before going back to sleep.

* * *

Yes,PUNCH STRIKE!,UNDERSTAND!

Very Nice,KICK STRIKE,FABULOUS!

"DOUBLE DRAGON FINISH!"Dark Wizard and Wizard yelled as they finished off the Ghouls.

"Protect the girls while I..ack!"Wizard said falling on one knee as his helmet became purple.

"Nitou what's wrong?"Dark Wizard asked before Wizard got up with a new ring on with his Driver morphing into a darker version.

"So long Drew."Wizard said grabbing his Swordgun and charged at Dark Wizard.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
